


嫉妒10-14

by dronel



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 12





	嫉妒10-14

10  
那次的鞭打，给他留下烙印，让他看见鞭子就止不住的哆嗦，甚至听见那嗖嗖的破空声，仿佛就能将他拉入曾经的场景之中，铺天盖地的疼痛，永无止境的鞭子，毫无尊严的失禁……  
墨墨缩了缩，然而却被肠道里那过大尺寸的按摩棒顶的肚子疼，而脸颊也是如绵密的针扎一样难受。脸颊上的药见效快却很刺激，人宠特制的，消肿快不留疤，因为太过刺激甚至可以当做惩罚，墨墨自嘲的笑笑，粗鲁的擦了擦润湿的睫毛。这群人，不过将他当成一个活着的物件、人宠，谁会在乎他好不好受？  
“你还好吗？”安然不敢看被鞭打的人鱼，他听见那声都害怕，于是凑到了墨墨身边。  
墨墨看了安然一眼，瞧见了他脸上还没有消退的巴掌印，开始的敌视减弱了些许，盯了安然几秒才缓缓点头。  
“我叫安然。”安然不想待在哥哥身边，而那位殿下也让他害怕，这样充满着惨叫与鞭哨声的环境太压抑了，让他忍不住想找谁说说话。  
“墨墨。”墨墨看着眼前这个看上去才16、17岁的少年，突然升起一丝怜悯，他知道很多男人喜欢这样纯的和小兔子一样的少年，在这种地方，他哪能逃得过那群饿狼的嘴。  
然而自我介绍以后两人就都沉默了下来，安然不好意思的笑了笑，然后偷偷塞了一颗水果味的硬糖给墨墨，然后眼神瞥了瞥桌子，像是在说自己是在桌子上偷偷拿的。  
然而这个笑的一脸烂漫的小孩，手却一直在抖，抖的连糖纸都拧不开。  
好可怜。  
墨墨心里偷偷想着，他应该是第一次看见这样的场景吧，被吓到了吧。  
“然然过来。”安临冷冷的睥睨着缩在沙发边的两人。  
安然咽了咽喉咙，紧张的糖都没能握住，却还是听话的走了过去。  
“蹲在那里像个什么。”安临温和的用毛巾擦了擦安然的手，仿佛他刚从什么不干净的地方回来。  
墨墨握紧拳头，他知道那个总是温和笑着和他打招呼的安临厌恶他，也没少明里暗里使绊子，表面上最好相与的人，其实是条毒蛇。  
那条人鱼被放了下来，背上连带胸前被20条血痕整齐的切割成一个个菱形，他的腿撑不起他的身体，软趴趴的伏在地上。  
洛宸对着云衣点了下头，云衣了然的命人将人带了出去。  
“染点红，也挺好看。”安临并不准备就此放过，一句话决定这两人晚上还得继续表演的命运。  
洛宸与安临两人似乎有事要谈，给安然手中塞了一杯果汁，然后交代乖乖待着。房间里便只留下了墨墨、安然与古奕三人。  
洛宸与安临进入内间的一瞬间，墨墨惨叫一声抱着肚子蜷缩在地。安然凑过去无措的不知道该不该伸手触碰，然后求助的望向了古奕。  
“小少爷，他受罚呢。”古奕一个眼神都不愿意给墨墨，语气中带着对一件低廉物品的漠视。  
安然听见了那奇怪的嗡嗡声，看着墨墨使劲的捂着肚子，他明白了一些，他咬了咬唇求着古奕：“你帮帮他好不好，就停下了一会儿好不好？他快喘不上气了……”  
而墨墨却握住了安然的手，咬着牙嘲讽道：“一条狗听不懂人话的，你别求他……”  
“你的嘴啊，什么时候才知道个教训。”  
安临的声音骤然响起，墨墨浑身一僵，怎么也没想到他们两人这么快就出来了，“殿下，你的教育得加强了，这整天乱吠的狗怎么处理的？是不是得直接切了声带，嗯？”

11  
安临的语气太过阴冷，不仅仅安然与墨墨，甚至古奕都觉得自己的打了个冷颤。  
“呵呵，玩笑，殿下的狗当然是殿下觉得好便好。”安临却突然笑了起来，从语气到表情瞬间冰雪消融一般的寒意尽失，仿佛刚才真是一个不起眼的玩笑。  
“晚上一起看表演呀殿下。”安临笑着约着晚上的相聚，然后领着安然离开了这个房间。  
安然不知道自己到了一个什么地方，他手里握着所谓的鱼食，而小湖里那些凑过来的鱼竟然都是如房间里看到的那样的，由人带上尾巴扮演的人鱼。  
池子上的桥上不止有他们，还有其他带着面具的人将食物抛下去，而那些人鱼晃着柔美的尾鳍用嘴凑过去叼起。  
他手死死地拽紧安临，总觉得那些带着面具的人看向他的目光都不怀好意。  
“然然穿上尾巴一定也很好看吧。”安临手指卷着小孩的头发玩着，随意的撒弄鱼食。  
“他们是自愿的吗？”安然不理解池子中那些对着自己展露笑颜，晃着尾巴搔首弄姿的人鱼们。  
“当然是，”安临回答的天经地义，“他们是自愿的，每一颗鱼食，都值一颗同等大小的金子。”安临洒下一把，“啧啧，看，抢的多开心。”  
水中翻滚着雪白的肉体和各色的尾巴，热闹非凡，欢声笑语。  
安然不是没缺过钱，他十分明白没有钱的窘迫。他有着可以随意透支的信用卡，大量余额的手机支付额度，但是却没有一块钱是属于他的，他没办法用这些钱买属于自己的东西，他每一次刷卡都会思考，这个东西需不需要面对哥哥的询问，需不需要找一个合适的理由。曾经未曾意识到自己处境时，他还能理所当然的撒娇混过，然而后来面对每一次的询问，他内心都有一种难以忍受的羞耻。  
“为了钱是不是可以做任何事？”  
“有时候是，对有些人也是。”安临似乎无意在这个问题上与安然纠缠不清，他直接弯腰抱起安然，如同小时候抱他那样，让他揽住自己的脖子，双腿挂在自己腰侧，而他伸手托住了弟弟的屁股。  
今天床上的安然异常的乖巧，他浑身软绵绵的任由折腾，疼了也就哼哼两声，不躲甚至还主动献上嘴唇。  
“哥哥，我害怕……”  
安临放过了被嘬的微肿的舌尖和嘴唇，然后听见了弟弟的喃喃自语。  
他微长的头发散落在被子上，反射着阳光，像洒满了一颗颗细碎的星星。  
“不怕，哥哥在。”安临将性器深深埋入那柔软的穴肉里，舒服的叹了口气。  
安临喜欢在弟弟脖颈的嫩肉处吸吮出一个个红印，他感受着齿下不断跳动的脉搏，有一种占领着小孩生命主权的快感。像一只狩猎的狮子，只要咬住脖颈，就占有这猎物。  
安然的手软软的搭在安临的脖子上，身体随着安临的挺动而不断晃动着，他咿咿呀呀的呻吟，呻吟轻柔而娇媚，这是被安临在性爱中用缩紧的项圈和掐住他喉咙的手调教出来的。  
安临喜欢他声若悬丝的呻吟，像一只濒死幼兽的叫声，细细弱弱的惹人怜爱。  
安临的一只手捂住了安然的口鼻，另一只手压住了他想要反抗的双手，而下身更用力的挺入捻磨。  
安然努力呼吸，胸腔拼命的起伏，他瞪大了眼睛，害怕的瞳孔缩成一点，然而空气却被阻隔的死死的，他的心脏开始狂跳，然而胸口和喉咙宛如压住一块大石头一样酸痛难受。  
要死了吗？  
安然突然蹦出这样一个念头。  
哥哥终于要杀了他了吗？  
安临最后的冲刺，享受着窒息中的安然绞紧痉挛的后穴，然后畅快的射在了穴的深处。  
他放开了手，瞧见安然一边咳嗽一边大口大口喘气。  
那灰暗的目光似乎又活了过来。  
安然爬了起来，那射完疲软的性器从他身体里滑了出来，他抱着被子，看着安临，然后眼眶开始大颗大颗的掉落眼泪，他平静的哭了好几分钟，突然开始嚎啕大哭。  
今天的一切都超出了他的认识，他太害怕了，害怕自己也变成那些人宠，变成那些人鱼……

12  
相比安然，墨墨便是一只未被驯服的野猫，眼神中永远带着桀骜，他怕疼，可是疼到受不了了他还是要瞪你，嘴被抽肿了还是要一字一句的骂脏话。  
洛宸喜欢他的眼神，也喜欢他身体，不然也不会留下这个刺杀过自己的人，然而也仅仅是玩玩罢了。他知道身边的人不论是古奕或者安临都不喜欢他，安临与他关系匪浅，而古奕又是同他一起长大的人，所以也放任他们欺负欺负他。  
毕竟这个人，总是那么招人，瞧见了就像让他哭，让他疼。  
洛宸坐在沙发上一只脚踩在了墨墨光裸的臀上，另一只脚抵住了露出手柄的按摩棒，然后开始一点点增加力气。  
那个按摩棒已经在他身体里埋了很久，不时的增加震动扭动的力度，他的肠壁被折磨着早就红肿敏感，根本受不住这样的折腾。  
那个不断深入的按摩棒几乎要戳破他，墨墨疼的往前蹿，却被踩住他的脚压的动不得分毫。洛宸的皮鞋底碾着他的臀肉，将他鼓胀的白肉踩出各种形状，甚至压迫到甬道里的按摩棒不断位移。  
墨墨见过不少这种癖好的人，大多是那些肥胖油腻的中年男人，他们性能力衰退了，得靠着这种手段激起自己的满足感。那时候他还想，这位殿下为了折辱自己也真放得下身段，竟然亲自上自己？这么好看的一个人，上床应该也是舒服的吧？  
然而现实却教会了他做人，好看的变态也是变态，并不会因为他好看，鞭子就好受点，也不会因为他身份高贵，他那根东西就不会把人肏出血。  
“殿下不行了吧，得这棍子操我？”墨墨嘴欠，牙齿都在哆嗦，却还是挑衅的抬眼与洛宸对视，勾起的嘴角带着一丝坏笑，如果忽略他血色尽失的脸色和干裂的唇，这话却是还能透出一份气势。  
然而洛宸不是话多的人，他只是站起身，提起了墨墨一只脚，然后踩在了那露在穴口的按摩棒上。  
“啊！！！”墨墨沙哑的嗓子发出撕裂一般的惨叫，他的眼泪顺着眼角流下去，努力弓起身子想要去推开洛宸的脚。  
然而那只脚却踢开墨墨伸过来的手以后，甚至在按摩棒的手柄重重地碾了几下。  
那具插着按摩棒的身体，激烈的抖动着，喉头发出咕噜的声，整张脸都皱成了一团，疼的都发不出声音。  
洛宸不屑的一笑，那折磨人的脚终于移开，走到了墨墨身边，“我想肏你，你就撅着；想玩你，就受着。就这么简单，明白？”然后将按摩器开到了最大档。

13  
墨墨才被水呛过，被提着项圈拖到池子边时候整个人都吓趴在了地上。他卑微的扯住住洛宸的裤子，指尖都在颤抖。他不会开口求饶，这样一个示弱的动作已经是极限了。他怕疼，怕水呛进气管里那种火辣粗粝的感觉。  
洛宸屈尊降贵的俯下身，用丝帕擦拭了一下他额上不断冒出的冷汗，他冷漠的脸上瞧不见怜惜、也不似嫌弃，只是一种茶杯脏了于是擦一擦的寻常感。  
“下去。”洛宸将手中的丝帕递给古奕，然后指了指水池。  
墨墨对着洛宸摇头，然后恶狠狠的瞪着准备靠近的古奕：“我对狗过敏，你离我远点！”  
就像古奕不喜欢他，他也讨厌古奕。讨厌古奕看他的目光，像看一块黏在鞋底的泥巴一样充满了嫌恶。  
墨墨想你古奕不过是洛宸身边的一只狗、一件用的顺手的工具，怎么，自愿的就比被迫的高贵？  
古奕双眼微眯，嘲讽的勾起嘴角，却没有进一步动作。  
他虽然不明白殿下为何会将这么一个东西留在身边，但是殿下喜欢，他便有义务将这件东西磨平尖牙与爪子，让他安安生生的跪伏在地上仰望殿下。  
洛宸不耐烦，抬起一只手两指头竖起后微微一弯，身边的保镖立刻会意将墨墨扔了下去。在水中的墨墨挣扎了很久呛了好几口水才压抑住心中的惊慌慢慢稳住身体，他嗓子里火辣辣的一片，鼻腔里也是如同砂纸磨砺过一遍一般。他不喜欢水，这样漂浮不定脚无法踏在实处的地方让他不安。  
就当墨墨疑惑，洛宸难道只让自己泡在水里时，几乎贴着水面的地方伸出了铁网。他为了躲开而快速游动，然而裸露的水面越来越少，最后躲无可躲的他只能憋气下沉，眼睁睁的看着整个水面都被铁网盖住。  
铁网并非紧贴水面的，而是离水面有一些距离，墨墨疑惑的去摸铁网，随即被电到呛了好几口水，可怜的捂住手指。  
那铁网上接了电，摆明让墨墨没法浮出水面呼吸。  
墨墨有些绝望，即使训练过他最高憋气记录也不过5分钟，他有些不太明白洛宸想要干嘛，直到他瞧见了池壁伸出的一个个假阳具。  
那狰狞的假阳具突兀的镶嵌在池壁，墨墨看着苦笑，他不过是不愿为洛宸口交而已，却遭受了这么多折磨来逼自己就范。  
他透过池水看着洛宸那张冷漠的脸，缓缓的游到了池边。  
他自嘲的笑笑，瞧，不肯去含真的，现在含假的含个够。  
墨墨努力悬浮在那一片水域，他已经感觉到氧气不够用，脑袋有些发昏，他手握住了一个假阳具，闭上眼张口含了上去。  
然而却没有丝毫的氧气漏出，墨墨睁开了眼不明所以，他抬头看见站在池边的洛宸，又看着假阳具，认命的吸吮，然而不知道这是有什么设定或者人工控制，并不是每一次吸吮都有氧气从假阳具的铃口出来，墨墨咬牙，对着这个假东西使出了十八般武艺，深喉、吮吸、舔舐、扭转，口腔里是那令人作呕的滑腻胶质触感，而这东西的形状更是让他胃里翻滚。然而他却为了活着，他要尽心而仔细的伺候这个假东西，想尽办法利用那漏出的气体在水池里存活。  
他没法麻痹自己心中的屈辱，他眼睛死死的盯住前方的瓷砖，眼中流出的液体无声无息的消失在水里。  
洛宸，你会死在我手里。  
一定。

14  
安然没想到会在显示屏上看到这样的一幕，水底挣扎的墨墨，被电的瑟缩的墨墨，在水中为假阳具口交的墨墨。虽然只是第一次见面，但是在那样的环境中，处境相似的两人会容易产生惺惺相惜的感觉，就像看到他现在的场景，安然很容易设身处地的去感受。  
“然然，虽然在床上你哭起来很可口，但是……”安临话不说完，只是以一种和煦如春风一般的目光看着安然。安然咬紧牙忍住眼泪，看着黑掉的显示屏，忍不住问：“墨墨为什么……”安然不知道怎么问下去，那样的对待是折磨，是私刑，但是他却不敢说出口。  
“做错事就会有惩罚呀。”安临的语气如同教育孩子一般的循循善诱，“听话的孩子才能舒舒服服的。”安临的手指暧昧的在安然唇上滑过，然后从床柜里拿出了一条人鱼的尾巴。  
安然手指触碰到那件特殊材质的鱼尾，很好看，穿在那些人身上宛如自己长出来，自然又贴合，但是他却不想穿，穿上会怎样，不过是换个场景做爱，他明明不想，可是却惧怕安临的手段。刚刚还借墨墨威胁自己，如果不做一个“乖孩子”，那么他也要用那些手段来对他吗？  
安然很乖，忍着腰酸自己套上了鱼尾，他的双腿被禁锢在那条尾巴之中，他在安临的视线下扑腾尾巴，如同一条未能未能适应陆地的小美人鱼。  
安临似乎很满意这个造型，目光在安然身上流连了许久，然后打开了室内游泳池，将安然抱了下去。  
他没有安临高，所以安临能够踩在泳池底部，而他只有扶助特质的栏杆后才能稳在水中。这条鱼尾根本就是为了做爱设计的，他勾勒出安然盈盈一握的细腰，将臀部包裹出诱人的曲线，修长的腿被锁在鱼尾中，在水中飘摇的尾鳍更是显得腿部修长而柔美。  
传说鲛人与海妖塞壬都是人鱼的形象，但是在神话中，这两种生物美丽而危险，他们有着锋利的爪子和强健的尾巴，他们的尾是他们的武器，甚至可以一下劈开木质的小舟，然而这被包裹住双腿的人鱼们，他们只需要美丽而柔软的诱惑，他们的歌喉无法唱出让让水手丧生的诱惑之音，只能在男人身下哀哀呻吟。他们的尾也无需有力，他们不用捕食，自然有人投喂，只要他们献上他们千娇百媚的唇与媚骨深藏的胴体。  
安临的手指从鱼尾的缝隙中滑入安然的穴中，水的润滑不太够，有些艰涩与阻力，但是安临喜欢看安然隐忍而疼痛的样子。  
“人鱼不会爱上人类的……”在水中的躯体有些紧绷，安然还要忍着后穴被手指侵入的疼痛，连声音都有些微颤。  
“人鱼爱大海，大海里无拘无束，有他爱的食物，广阔的自由，他的同唔……”  
第二根手指的侵入后穴打断了安然的话。  
“但是你只是我的小美人鱼，”安临呵呵一笑，将坚硬的性器抵在穴口，然后一点一点的顶入，“你是我从小养大的小美人鱼，你以为的大海，不过是我给你的大海，你以为的同伴，不过是我允许靠近的同伴。”安临感受着还略带干涩的穴肉抵抗着他的进入，他透过泳池壁看见了安然紧锁的眉头，他用手将安然的头掰过，强势的衔住了安然的唇，他感受到了他的舌无力的抵抗，眼神中那份无能为力却又不甘心的倔强。  
他吮吸着安然的唇，然后舌尖一点点舔到了他的耳垂，那里肉肉的用牙齿摩挲的感觉很好，“如果这片海你觉得不够大，我们就换一片更大的。”


End file.
